Truth?
by pgrabia
Summary: While Wilson and Thirteen are trapped in the cafeteria during a lockdown, a game of Truth or Dare catches the oncologist off-guard! Based on video clip preview of episode "Lockdown" on . H/W pre-slash. Slight spoiler season 6. Dialogue only.


Why Did I Choose Truth?

**Disclaimer****:** House M.D., its characters, locations and storyline are the property of David Shore, Bad Hat Harry Productions and the Fox Television Network. All Rights Reserved.

**A/N**: This little dialogue hit me as I was watching the "Lockdown" preview clip "Truth or Dare" on the House page this morning. I have no idea what Wilson and Thirteen's conversation will look like (if they actually play the game at all) but this is how I think it should go! This is dialogue only, the first time I've written in this style. Please review and let me know what you think! No flaming, please but constructive criticism is always welcome. Type in **bold print** is quoted from the video clip and is not original from me. The rest is.

**Warning:** This is H/W pre-slash. Rated T for subject matter.

* * *

"I can't believe we're stuck like this, Thirteen! I have an appointment in five minutes and I'm locked in the cafeteria."

"Wilson, my guess is your patient is either stuck outside the hospital or locked-down somewhere in convenient as well, so I think it will be understood."

"…"

"**What now?"**

"**Truth or dare?**

"**Oh, no, you don't want to mess with me. Truth or dare Queen, in Newton North."**

"**I was…kidding. I'm sure we can find something interesting to talk about without relying upon some juvenile game."**

"**Sure."**

"…"

"…"

"**Truth."**

"…"

"Well?"

"I'm thinking…okay, I've got it…Are you in love with House?"

"_What!?"_

"…"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Obviously a good one, based on your reaction."

"…"

"I'm waiting."

"I'm not answering that—that question!"

"Why not? You _did_ say truth."

"Yes, but—!"

"Why are you having such difficulty? It's a simple question."

"…"

"Maybe you're afraid of the answer."

"I'm not _afraid_. I just think it's a ridiculous question!"

"Okay, it's ridiculous. So just humor me, answer it, and we can move on."

"…"

"…"

"Thirteen, I'm not gay!"

"I didn't ask you if you were gay. I asked you if you're in love with House."

"I think I've just answered your question!"

"No, you deflected it. Look, you started this game so now you have to follow the rules. If you choose 'truth' then you have to answer whatever question I ask honestly. You chose truth. Answer me!"

"…"

"Why are you finding this question so hard to answer? You either do or you don't. It's a no brainer!"

"Why do you want to know?"

"There's no rule that says I have to tell you that. However, if I should choose truth at some point then you're free to ask me that question."

"This is ridiculous!"

"I think you protest too much."

"…"

"I think we both know the answer, but you're afraid to acknowledge it. I think you're afraid to say it because if you do then it becomes real and something you'll end up having to deal with eventually. Denying it doesn't make it any less real. It just makes you miserable. Trust me, I know."

"This doesn't go public."

"Okay."

"…"

"It doesn't go public, Wilson."

*sigh* "..."

"…"

"Maybe."

"_Maybe_? You don't know?"

"It's not that simple."

"Love never is."

"…"

"I'm one of the safest people you can talk to."

"Yes."

"Yes to what? My question? Or to the fact that I'm safe to talk to?"

"…"

"…"

"Both."

"I see."

"…"

"Come on, admit it, Wilson! It feels good to finally get that off of your chest, doesn't it?"

*sigh* "Yes. Actually it does, a little."

"It gets exhausting hiding a truth that big. How long have you been hiding it?"

"For years. It's embarrassing."

"Why? We're living in the twenty-first century! People are coming out of the closet everywhere."

"But I like women."

"I like men. _And_ women. It's more common than you think."

"I guess."

"Let me ask you…do you ever think about having sex with House?"

"I thought you only got to ask one question per turn?"

"New rules. After you answer the main question I get to ask follow-up questions to clarify. So…do you?"

"You're not at all shy, are you?"

"Nope. I have many flaws but shyness isn't one of them."

"Yes."

"How often?"

"All the time--especially when he wanders back and forth from the bathroom to his room in just his boxers while getting ready in the morning. I can't believe I just told you that!"

"I can't believe it either…but it's good. You're far too repressed for your own good. Have you told House how you feel about him?"

"Are you kidding?"

"I'll take that as a no. Why not?"

"Oh, it may have something to do with the fact that I'm not particularly fond of being mocked and humiliated before I lose my best friend for good!"

"You think that's what would happen?"

"I'd bet money on it."

"From what I've heard, you and House bet money on almost everything. I really doubt House would end your friendship over it. Mock and humiliate you, well, that's a given. Why do you believe that he'll react negatively?"

"House is one hundred percent heterosexual. If he thought I was gay and I was hitting on him, it would disgust him."

"Well, first of all, I think you're bisexual, not gay. Regardless, I think you're wrong about House. I think you're allowing your fear to cloud you're knowledge of him. I don't think House is as straight as you think. I see him as someone who is open-minded about this sort of thing. His bigotry is an act, a way of instigating a reaction from a person so he can analyze them. Besides, I've seen the way he looks at you when he doesn't think anyone is looking. He looks like a starving dog eyeing up a thick, juicy…steak."

"Ha ha. You're so funny, I forgot to laugh. I doubt that's true. Besides, he's still hung up on Cuddy. If she were to dump Lucas tomorrow, he'd be pursuing her again."

"Because he knows that she's interested. It's possible that if he knew you were interested, I suspect he'd pursue you rather than her."

"And why, pray tell, would he do that?"

"Because you're sexier. Oh, she's got great breasts and a tight ass for certain, but her attitude leaves much to be desired. She expects him to fit her idea of a perfect man, but you love him for who he is, not who you want him to become. And your ass is pretty hot, too."

"…"

"You're blushing, Wilson! That's hot, too."

"You're something else."

"For your sake, I'm taking that as a compliment. Tell him how you feel. It will always haunt you if he moves on to someone else because you failed to tell him that you're in love with him. Realistically, what's the worst that could happen?"

"I could wind up in the hospital?"

"In that case, I'll visit you."

"Cute."

"Tell him tonight…that is, if we ever get out of here. If you come in tomorrow with a smile on your face you can buy me coffee in thanks. I drink decaf, skim milk, no sugar."

"…"

"You know you have to deal with this now, don't you?"

*sigh* "Yes. I do. I think it's your turn now. Truth or dare?"

"Dare. I don't trust that calculating look on your face and I do value my privacy."

"Hypocrite!"


End file.
